


The Turtle-Earringed Boy

by zeigeistofnow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I am sold on the idea of John having a turtle earring., M/M, alex draws too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeigeistofnow/pseuds/zeigeistofnow
Summary: Alex needs that notebook back.





	

Alex needed to stop the curly haired boy with the turtle earring. He also needed to go over whatever they had been talking about in class, because he hadn’t been paying attention. He could argue that not paying attention hadn’t been his fault, it had been the fault of the boy sitting next to him, but that claim had no grounds. Alex drew. He knew he drew too much. He would, for example, draw the curly-haired-turtle-earringed boy sitting next to him in English instead of paying attention while the teacher was talking about combining verbs of whatever. But it wasn’t his fault. The curly haired boy looked very nice, and the teacher was boring, and Alex had nothing to do but draw him, and Alex can’t keep still for very long. So Alex had drawn the boy, multiple times. But it wasn’t his fault. It also wasn’t his fault that the boy had taken the notebook. Alex didn’t want anyone to see any of the drawings he’s done of anyone, he especially didn’t want a curly haired boy to see the drawings he did of the curly haired boy. But the curly haired boy had unknowingly slipped Alex’s notebook into his messenger bag and walked off before Alex could stop him.

You can tell a lot about how someone feels by how they draw someone else. Alex thought as he rushed down the hallway after the boy. This did not make him feel better. He started walking faster. The boy was right there… If he knew his name, he could shout out to him, but he didn’t, he daydreams during roll call, which would be a good time to learn the boy's name. But no, he doesn’t, and the boy has his notebook, and- the turtle earringed boy turned around abruptly, and Alex, lost in thought, ran into him. 

“Ah!” The curly haired boy said. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

Alex blushed. “I was, uh, following you.” That didn’t sound right.

“Really.”

“Oh, uh, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that you have my journal, and I, uh, don’t really like people looking at it, because it’s like a diary, and I draw everything, and you can tell a lot about how you feel about something by how you draw it, and I drew you and…” Alex began to realize he was rambling. “And yeah, so, if you would give it back to me, that’d be great.”

The curly haired boy raised an eyebrow. “You drew me?”

Alex, looking around desperately for something else to talk about, noticed they were still on the ground, he stood up, and gave the curly haired boy his hand, hoping they weren’t that sweaty. “You should probably stand up.”

The curly haired boy did. “Can I see the drawing you did of me?”

“Not in the middle of the hallway.” Alex hedged.

“How about we get coffee this afternoon?” The boy said, smiling. Alex stared at his earing. He wondered what Lafayette would think about him dating a boy who wore earrings. 

“Uh, that sounds great?” That would be amazing. 

“I’m John, by the way. Alex, right?”

Alex nodded. 

“I’ll see you at four after school.”


End file.
